<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Mind the Rescuing by Chick4Chick2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419240">Never Mind the Rescuing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2'>Chick4Chick2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Breeding, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick4Chick2/pseuds/Chick4Chick2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marooned on a deserted island by his uncle, Theon finds himself rescued by a beautiful woman.  Her price for the rescue is one he's willing to pay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Mind the Rescuing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts">mynameisnoneya</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas a little late, my dear!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>When Theon’s arse of an uncle had marooned him on a spit of land with nothing but a canteen and a musket with one shot, he’d vowed revenge. Someday, Euron Crow’s Eye would regret what he had done to the rightful Prince of Pyke.</p><p>“Were goin’ to make you a prince, alright. Why, we’ll make you a king even. The king of that little kingdom right there.”</p><p>“I’m your nephew!”</p><p>“Aye, so you are. And your father’s been a thorn in my side for years. I’ll wipe out all his spawn and then take care of him.”</p><p>“You’ve sworn your allegiance to him!” Yes, they were pirates all to a man but there were codes of conduct.</p><p>“What of it? Faith is broken every day. And they’re really more like guidelines, boy,” Euron had chuckled before a sharp jab from his sword had left Theon with little choice but to jump overboard and swim for it.</p><p>All hope was not lost though.</p><p>Three hours after Euron’s topsails had disappeared over the horizon, three hours after Theon had sworn to the Drowned God that the shot in his musket would be saved for one man and one man alone, he spied a local craft in the lagoon.</p><p>Theon hurried down to greet it, thinking he might barter his way out of this marooning mess. Surely, he had something to offer that the fishermen might want.</p><p>Oh, he was right about that…</p><p>One boy and two young women greeted him, one of which spoke the Common Tongue. She did not look like an Islander in the least. Her skin was lighter though tanned and her eyes blue while the other were darker with eyes as black as Theon’s.</p><p>They agreed to take him from his tiny kingdom to their village.</p><p>“For a price though,” the young woman said, enigmatically.</p><p>“I’ve this ring.” It wasn’t much, more lead than silver which was why Euron had not taken it. “I paid the Iron price for it.” He wasn’t sure that would impress her but he thought it worth the effort.</p><p>“I do not want your ring. Climb aboard…”</p><p>“Theon, my name is Theon.”</p><p>“My name is Lanikai here.”</p><p>“That’s a pretty name.” Though it was a strange one to his ears.</p><p>“It was once Lizzie and you may call me that if you prefer.”</p><p>“You are Westerosi?”</p><p>“I was, now I am an islander like them.”</p><p>“Were you stolen as a girl?”</p><p>“No, I was pulled from the sea and saved. Now, I am their queen.”</p><p>She did not look much like a queen to Theon but he was not stupid enough to argue with his rescuer. “I’m a prince…of sorts.” Her lips twitched but she did not press him over it. “How big is your island?” And will Euron seek it out to pillage?</p><p>“Not very, not very big at all now.” She looked said which triggered an unexpectedly protective response in him. “There are no babies now. We are fewer with every passing year.”</p><p>“No babes?”</p><p>“None in three turns of the volcano. Come and see. We will speak of your price then.”</p><p>It was once they reached the village, no more than thirty villagers, that Lizzie told Theon what she wished for.</p><p>“So, you wish for me to, um…”</p><p>“Lie with me, get me with child. Half the men here are considered my kin and it is taboo, the others cannot conceive. That is why we are dying. I am ripe and the time is now. Give me three days, I will give you a craft to sail back to your Iron Palace.” He may have exaggerated Pyke somewhat during their journey.</p><p>“But I’m…you want me to be…like some stallion or…”</p><p>Lizzie laughed then, a full and throaty sound that sent a quiver of longing through him. She was a beautiful young woman and she was only asking for his seed in exchange for saving him. He was not so great a fool as to say no.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>That night, they were alone in her private chambers which are little more than a hut, though tidy. She spoke of lying with him and growing round with his child in a velvety, sing-song voice that stirred him as her dress, or what she might call a dress, puddled to the floor at her bare feet.</p><p>“Come, my prince.”</p><p>When she stepped close and her breasts were pressed against his chest, she stretched on tip-toe to kiss him and all he'd been able to do was kiss her back.</p><p>He started to grab at her, to back her towards her cot, but she laughed and pulled away. “You are the guest here. It is only proper that I prepare you first.”</p><p>With slow sure hands, she divested him of every stitch of his clothing, grumbling that his kind wore too much. Then, Lizzie pushed him back onto her cot into a sitting position and knelt between his spread legs. She stared at his rapidly thickening cock with admiration and hunger.</p><p>“You’re quite large. What is it you call yourselves? You ones from the Iron Islands? All you Westerosi have animals as symbols, don’t you?”</p><p>“Ka-ka-krakens,” he stammered. “House Greyjoy has the Kraken for its sigil.”</p><p>“Oh ho, that is very good. That’s quite a beastie between your legs.” She gave his length a stroke, drawing forth a most unmanly whimper. “I will tame this kraken for my own.”</p><p>He’d never met any whore or tavern wench half so sure of herself as Lizzie is when she raked her nails down his thighs. It left faint red welts that stung but only heightened his arousal.</p><p>“I can’t wait to get my cunt around that lovely cock of yours. I almost hope it takes a good while for you to fuck a babe into me.”</p><p>“Gods,” he groaned, her vulgarity making his that much more desperate.</p><p>And her talk of a babe affected him more than he would expect. He had laid with his share of women already though he was barely twenty but he had never known if there was any outcome from that pleasure. There was a longing he had ignored until now.</p><p>“Let me give you that babe, Lizzie,” he growled, so hard and ready and aching.</p><p>“Soon, Theon. Soon, my kraken.”</p><p>And before he could argue, she’d shifted to take his desperate, straining cock in her hand.</p><p>“Do you taste as good as you look?”</p><p>Her hand slid slowly up, over the tip of his cock, and then down in one smooth, twisting motion. Theon whimpered, wanting to beg her to taste him. She would do just that.</p><p>She lowered her head, her eyes holding his fast, and slowly, so slowly, she took the head of his cock into her mouth and started to suck.</p><p>“Unngh!”</p><p>He worried that he’ll come all over her before she even got serious. He speared his fingers through her flowing dark reddish brown locks. The inside of her mouth was hot and wet and it was all he could do to keep from bucking up into her wildly, fucking her mouth the way he wants to fuck her body.</p><p>But though the madness nearly consumed him, he was able to hold onto his control…for a little bit. She sucked deeply at the head of his cock, her cheeks hollowing out and her hands working his shaft from the base to her mouth, slow strokes at first and then faster. The stars came out and he knew he’d spend in her mouth if she continued for too long.</p><p>Just as he feared it was inevitable, she pulled away with wet lips and her fingers gently squeezed the head. The need to come receded. Then, she repeated the whole maneuver until he thought he might go mad.</p><p>“Now, now,” he begged, not ashamed to be begging.</p><p>“Yes, now,” she replied after letting his cock go from her mouth with a little popping sound.</p><p>Lizzie rose to her knees and he expected her to crawl forward and mount him. He couldn’t deny that he’d enjoy the view of her teats swaying above him nearly as much as he was sure he’d enjoy being inside her.</p><p>But then she surprised him yet again, turning before throwing a leg over his hips and settling with her arse facing him. Then she began to move downward, torturously slow, sinking down and taking him inside.</p><p>Making love to her was exquisite, like coming home. She gasped when he spread her thighs and pushed into her cunt as far as he could manage. Like pitch on a bonfire, Theon fucked her with none of the restraint he meant to show. He needed her too much and she matched his every thrust and encouraged him with throaty mewls.</p><p>One last shred of dignity had him reaching for her pearl, determined to make her come first. When she cried out a short time later, her strangled grunt and clenching cunt rendering his nearly cross-eyed, he spilled his seed deep inside her and prayed for something he had never meant to want.</p><p>Many more times in the night he took her, sometimes at her urging and sometimes at his own. Each time her responsiveness met his own by the dawn's light, he was half in love with her.</p><p>The queen stayed with him for three days, each moment spent kissing and touching and fucking each other until they were both sore.</p><p>On the forth morning, a ship was spied in the offing.</p><p>“We can light a bonfire to draw them closer. Perhaps you will not even need our native craft,” Lizzie said with some sadness, preparing herself for his departure.</p><p>He pulled out his pocket telescope, wearing only one of the long loin cloths the other men here wore as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.</p><p>Theon knew that tall, black mainmast and those grey sails. It was his sister’s ship. If they hailed her, she would likely come and pluck him up. Together, they could hunt down Euron. He still fully intended to return that musket ball to him someday.</p><p>But today, he told Lizzie to let the ship sail on without hailing it. “They are pirates and may mean your village harm, my queen.”</p><p>He kissed her brow and tucked his telescope into the waist of the cloth, giving one pert nipple a playful pinch.</p><p>“Besides, you need an heir and I don’t intend to leave until we’re sure I’ve given you one.”</p><p>She grinned and gave him that sultry smile of hers before tugging off her wrapper and pushing him down unto the sand to ride him.</p><p>“The others will see us,” he said, partly aroused by and partly shy of such a thing.</p><p>She twisted a nipple and nipped at his bottom lip. “Let them.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>